Shackles
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Shintarou tidak mau melihat punggung Ayano lagi. / modified canon: based on episode 11 /


**Shackles**

**Disclaimer**: Kagerou Days © Jin (shizennoteki-P). Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Kisaragi Shintarou/Tateyama Ayano. **Genre**: Romance/Friendship. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: alternative reality/modified canon.

_(Shintarou tidak mau melihat punggung Ayano lagi.)_

* * *

A/N 1: diambil dari ending episode 11. anggaplah shintarou berhasil membawa ayano pulang. aku punya headcanon: mata shintarou itu semacem _controlling eyes_ yang bisa ngendaliin para ular, jadi dia bisa minta ayano balik keluar dari daze gitu. mmm yeah cuma headcanon kok. #grins happy reading!

* * *

Segala tentang senja dan apapun yang dia akan temukan di batas lazuardi dan daratan telah dia lupakan—meski kadang dia kerap melewatkan waktu-waktunya di bawah sana, mengamati dan menyesali. Masa lalunya koyak karena penyesalan, masa depannya bertumpu pada suatu frase kata sifat: tidak menjanjikan.

Tetapi, tamballah kekoyakan itu dengan senyum karena dia berhasil menggamit tangan sang kasih lagi. 'Tidak menjanjikan' itu telah rubuh maknanya karena kedatangan Ayano kembali bersamanya menyalakan kembali api unggun harapan yang pernah padam sekali di hutan jauh di lubuk hatinya yang dingin.

Tangannya adalah tali jangkar, Ayano adalah sebuah bagian pelabuhan di mana ujung tangannya—tali tambang yang pernah mewarnai diri dengan penyesalan itu—menautkan diri. Seakan jika lepas, dia si kapal rapuh akan tenggelam dan tidur abadi di dasar lautan. Shintarou tidak peduli mata Mary dan Momo yang terus-terus mengetesnya dengan memandangi tangan mereka yang bersatu sejak kedatangan mereka pada yang lain.

"Shuuya, begini—dengan matamu, kita bisa ..." Ayano menjeda sebentar. Napasnya ditarik perlahan, dia tidak buru-buru butuh oksigen untuk menetralkan dentam jantungnya yang mengacau.

Semuanya diam. Mereka menanti Ayano dan rencana emasnya untuk menghentikan ayahnya sendiri itu (tepatnya, ular pengendali di dalam tubuhnya). Ayano menoleh pada Shintarou. Dari delapan yang lain, tak ada yang berani menyuarakan apa-apa yang ada di kepala mereka.

Tatapan Ayano adalah kode morse, pikiran Shintarou adalah penerjemah yang baik. Mereka bersinergi dan perkenalan bertahun-tahun mengukirkan kemampuan khusus pada Shintarou untuk menerjemahkannya tanpa belajar secara khusus.

Shintarou mengerti itu, dan melepaskan tangannya. Kedua sudut bibir Ayano naik lebih tinggi.

"Shuuya, sudah paham dengan apa yang kurencanakan, bukan?" mata Ayano terarah pada Kano, kemudian kedua tangannya menepuk pundak Seto, "Kousuke, dengar, begitu Shuuya sudah selesai, itu giliranmu."

Shintarou hanya menatap.

Ayano berjongkok, di atas keramik penyusun lantai dia menggambarkan sesuatu, "Ruangan ini, adalah ruangan paling tertutup di rumahku. Tidak ada jendela sama sekali. Jadi kita bisa desak dia ke sini. Sebentar, pakai kekuatan siapa, ya? Kita tidak mungkin menggunakan kekuatan mata Mary karena Ayah memiliki kekuatan sendiri untuk menangkalnya. Sebentar, kupikirkan dulu," Ayano berdiri lagi, dia tenggelam dalam arus pikirannya sendiri dengan dagu bertumpu pada ibu jari dan telunjuk kanannya.

Shintarou menunggu. Kontak mata dengan Momo dia hindari, karena dia tahu, rasa bahagianya yang meluap akan jadi bahan godaan Momo yang bisa melunturkan rasa senangnya. Rasa senang yang hampir menggapai titik kesempurnaan.

"Ah, aku dapat ide. Kita bisa mendesaknya dengan menggunakan kekuatan Tsubomi. Kita buat Ayah mengejar Tsubomi, dan perangkap dia di ruangan itu. Tsubomi bisa sesekali menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membuat dia kesal dan mengejar."

"Aku bisa mengerti. Aku sudah punya rencana."

"Bagus—ah, Tsubomi sudah dewasa sekarang! Mari kita dengarkan rencanamu."

Kata-kata Ayano ialah pemicu memerahnya wajah Kido, yang lantas buru-buru mengalihkan orang-orang dari wajahnya dengan menaikkan tudung jaketnya.

Kido menjelaskan sedikit tentang apa saja yang ingin dia lakukan—Ayano menyambungnya sesekali untuk menambahkan saran demi saran.

Ayano kelihatan makin bersemangat menjelaskan. Dia seperti berapi-api namun kedua ujung bibirnya tak luruh dari pipinya. Dia bukan menerangkan segalanya dengan terlalu nyaring, namun kelembutannya membuat mata yang lain terbuka—bukan lembut gemulai namun lembut yang berani. Yang mantap. Yang merefleksikan determinasi. Yang mengalir namun tak sempat keraguan membuatnya tertahan.

Shintarou membahasakan kebanggaan lewat matanya.

"... Jadi, Tsubomi, jangan ragu-ragu lagi, ya! Kita akan mencobanya—"

Shintarou menjalinkan jari-jemarinya pada jemari milik Ayano yang baru saja jatuh ke sisi tubuhnya setelah dia mengacungkan kepalan tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke udara. Shintarou kembali merantai dirinya pada Ayano. Dia memeluk punggung tangan Ayano dengan kelima jarinya yang ditekuk.

Ayano menoleh dan mendongak, matanya kurang mempercayai banyak hal, tapi hangatnya sentuh-peluk Shintarou adalah jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang hanya disuarakan lewat rona wajahnya.

Ayano tertawa kecil—masih menoleh—dan Shintarou menempelkan keningnya pada kening Ayano. Lelaki itu memejamkan mata. Harum masa lalu disesapnya dari Ayano. Masa lalu yang datang kembali di masa sekarang.

Sebulir manik bening jatuh dari sudut mata Ayano ketika Shintarou membuka mata. Dihapusnya dengan kecupan. Terpejam lagi matanya, air mata Ayano di bibirnya terdengar seperti menyuarakan, "_Ya, Kisaragi Shintarou, aku ada di sini lagi—ya, aku adalah Ayano-mu yang kembali ke sisimu_."

Dan hal itu, di telinga Shintarou seperti berdentang puluhan kali. Ketika dia mundur dari wajah Ayano, tawa yang terdengar pelan dari bibir Ayano telah benar-benar menariknya dari hari-hari pedih berhantukan penyesalan.

Kedelapan orang lain hanya mengulum senyum mereka.

"Ayo, kita laksanakan!" Ayano maju. Langkahnya paling awal menggerakkan yang lain.

Shintarou tidak lagi mau memandang punggung Ayano. Dia berjalan di sisinya, rantai di tangan tak mau lepas.

Senja terlihat lebih indah daripada sekadar jingga belaka dengan palet-palet violet di beberapa bidang.

**end.**

* * *

A/N: untuk beb alya yang maboq xinaiah gara-gara ending eps sebelas hah beb aku juga merasakan hal sama apalagi pas shintarou senyum hanya untuk ayano-darling tersayang, jiwaku langsung ditumbuhi bunga-bunga ala pelem india gyaaah /maapnisangalay


End file.
